The present invention relates generally to returnable and reusable shipping pallets, sometimes referred to as cartridges, and a rack for storing such cartridges.
Sheet metal transport, storage, and staging is an expensive challenge for manufacturing facilities. Typically, stacks of sheet metal are supported on single-use wooden skids. The loaded skids can be stacked on top of each other, making it difficult to access sheet metal on the bottom of the stack. This causes inefficient working conditions and frustrated employees when they have to move numerous skids of material before gaining access to the one they actually need. Moving material takes time, machinery, labor, and often times it also creates scratched and warped material if not stacked and handled carefully. Alternatively, the loaded skids can be stored side-by-side, resulting in excessive use of valuable floor space.